Betrale is just the beginning
by kimimoto touya
Summary: len meets kaito a human,only to be captured and sent to the emporor of japan to be a prize. ...


Type: Yaoi, neko world.

Parings: Kaito and Len

Anime: Vocaloid

{if you don't like Yaoi then don't read!}

By: kimimoto touya

Summery: Len's a wolf price in the lost forests of India. He soon is captured by Kaito a faithful servant to the emperor. He's betrayed by someone close and is taken back to Japan to be added to the Emperor's collection of endangered animals. Kaito soon finds feelings for the poor blond and swears to set him free...but at what cost.

Betrayal is only the beginning.

I ran down to my lake to calm down...my father and I just finished arguing and I needed to get away from him, from the tribe...I sat on a huge bolder near the shore. My light blonde tail swishing back and forth, and my knees to my chest. I glared ferociously at the water for a while. My glare softened when one of my wolf guards came and nudged at me. Valmis was my favorite guard because he never bossed me, I could always trust him, and he's not annoying like all the other wolf guards. I sat there, repeatedly petting Valmis's fur.

I decided it was about time to head back to our tribe, so I stood. The movement made Valmis get up and trot towards our tribe. Once he was out of sight something came out of the bushes and towards the lake.

A human appeared, wearing strange cloths with lots of metal. His hair was blue and his eyes an even lighter blue. I should have run, but his face, the way he walked, just him being here was distracting to me enough. He walked to the lake, bending down to splash water on his face and to take a drink. I caught his sent, sweat, grass, and something totally foreign...

My thoughts were mine again when he stood and caught my gaze. I froze, staring at him. Once he moved I came out of the trance and ran while changing into a wolf.

{Kaito's thoughts of the run in.}

I was washing up to go back to the main land when I saw him...A handsome young man about 16, with light blonde hair and gorges neon blue eyes. {I know for a man to think another man is handsome but I couldn't deny that this young person was a real looker.} I saw him the wolf ears and tail and knew that this person or animal was exactly what the emperor wanted. I couldn't move for a second , but when I did he vanished, running in wolf form. My duties were to capture one of his kind so I had to go after him...and I did.

{Len's thoughts of the run in.}

I ran through the forest in my wolf form. Running because I might have been, no...I was seen by a human. My father, the chief of our wolf clan forbade anyone to come in contact with any human. I didn't mean to go where humans were sighted...I was so mad and irritated that I couldn't think...because of that I was seen.

_back to the chase_

I could smell him following my trail. I was to distracted to not leave a trail. I smelt Valmis near by just then. I ran as hard and as fast as I could in his direction. I stopped dead in my tracks. Something wasn't right...Valmis was surrounded by humans, or at least they smelt kind of like the other one. I crept up cautiously. He was unconscious on the forest floor. I trotted up to him but failed to notice animal traps on the forest floor, covered. My left back paw landed right into one.

A sharp yelp escaped from my muzzle. My leg wasn't broken thank the gods but it sure was torn up and bleeding enough. I changed Quickly into my human form and pulled ferociously at the trap around my leg. It pulled apart slowly, but I heard humans coming to inspect the traps. I pulled as hard as my small arms could and pried my foot out.

It hurt like my leg really was chopped off. I just got up when the humans came into my line of sight. They saw me and ran after me with no second thoughts. I shifted into my wolf form again and ran away as fast as I could with my injured leg.

They screamed words at each other and pulled out some strange stuff while running. While running I noticed some more traps covered in the grove over to my left. I hurried and changed course and made sure they where following. I ran through the grove and made sure to not set any more traps off.

Once I cleared the area I ran around some mountain boulders and hid there waiting. The humans Ran up the path one trap was tripped and caught one of the humans legs. He screamed loud enough that I hoped that one of my tribal men

heard him and came to investigate. The other humans stopped and turned to help their friend. Traps snapped all over the place and the humans frantically dogged them. while that was going on I shifted yet again to being human to tend to my wound. I rolled up my Asian puffy pants so I could get to the wound easier. I didn't notice a human snuck up behind me and hit me from behind. My world went black before I hit the Earth.

_Two days later._

I woke up to the swishing back and forth movement of the ground. There was some sort of cloth wrapped around my eyes. My arms are bound which it made it really hard to change into a wolf. I heard voices above me and the creaking of wood. The foot steps were followed by voices and traveled to me. I heard stuff open and close as they came towards me. As they entered the room I smelt their fowl scent and flattened my ears to my head and kept my tail very still. They spoke to each other, then I felt some one touch the cloth around my face. I flinched back. They chuckled to my response of their touch. The human reached out a gain and this time took a hold of my chin I struggled for a minute, finally recognizing I had lost so I stopped. "There you know now don't you..." the human said. I started to shake. I felt heat getting closer to my lips, the human's lips touched mine. I instantly pulled back wishing I could wipe the essence of that human from my lips. I herd his oily laugh. My foot throbbed making it hurt worse…. The man pushed me to the wood floor making me wince as my foot hit the wood hard.

" Behave yourself.. You are a gift to the emperor after all…." he said getting up and leaving with everyone else that came with him.


End file.
